Many devices can benefit from optimization of space required for electronic modules, which may allow miniaturization of the device itself and/or introduction or enlargement of other device components. Compact electronic modules are particularly useful for devices requiring volume efficiency, including medical devices and consumer electronics devices. For instance, optimization of the packaging of an electronic module in a transistor radio would allow the entire radio to be more compact. Alternatively or additionally, the freed-up space could be used by other components, such as a larger battery. As another example, the size of implantable medical devices is preferably minimized to reduce trauma, cosmetic, and other effects of a device located in the body. Optimization of the packaging of an electronic module in an implantable medical device would allow the device to be smaller and/or allow the device to accommodate additional and/or larger components.
For example, implantable microstimulators known as Bion® devices are characterized by a small, cylindrical housing which contains electronic circuitry that produces electric currents between spaced electrodes. These microstimulators are implanted proximate to target tissue, and the currents produced by the electrodes stimulate the tissue to reduce symptoms or otherwise provide therapy for various disorders. A compact electronic module would allow a Bion device to be smaller and thus easier to implant and less noticeable and/or allow the device to accommodate additional and/or larger components, such as a larger rechargeable battery that would lengthen time between recharges.
Radio-frequency powered and battery powered microstimulators are described in the art. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,539 (“Implantable Microstimulator); 5,193,540 (“Structure and Method of Manufacture of an Implantable Microstimulator”); 5,312,439 (“Implantable Device Having an Electrolytic Storage Electrode”); 6,185,452 (“Battery-Powered Patient Implantable Device”); 6,164,284 and 6,208,894 (both titled “System of Implantable Device for Monitoring and/or Affecting Body Parameters”). The '539, '540, '439, '452, '284, and '894 patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Microstimulators to prevent and/or treat various disorders are taught, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,061,596 (“Method for Conditioning Pelvis Musculature Using an Implanted Microstimulator”); 6,051,017 (“Implantable Microstimulator and Systems Employing the Same”); 6,175,764 (“Implantable Microstimulator System for Producing Repeatable Patterns of Electrical Stimulation”); 6,181,965 (“Implantable Microstimulator System for Prevention of Disorders”); 6,185,455 (“Methods of Reducing the Incidence of Medical Complications Using Implantable Microstimulators”); and 6,214,032 (“System for Implanting a Microstimulator”). The techniques described in these additional patents, including power charging techniques, may also be used with the present inventions. The '596, '017, '764, '965, '455, and '032 patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
A number of the above cited patents describe microstimulator designs and methods for manufacturing a microstimulator or portions of a microstimulator. Disclosed herein are improved designs and techniques for producing compact electronic modules for a microstimulator or other medical or non-medical device. In addition, the designs and methods disclosed allow such devices, to be manufactured more efficiently, more reliably, and/or more cost effectively.